docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Night, Lala
Summary New baby toy, Lala, has a hard time adjusting to her new home. Songs *What's Going On? Quotes Lala: Now does everyone know what's next? Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: It's story time! Professor Hootsburg: For tonight's story, "The Owl and the Lambie Cat". Snuggs: Oh boy! Oh boy! I love this story. Chilly: Me too. Lala: You do? I've never heard it. Professor Hootsburg: (reading) "The owl and the lambie cat went to sea... Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: In a beautiful pea-green boat. Professor Hootsburg: They took some honey. Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs: A fuzzy blue bunny... Professor Hootsburg: And they managed to stay afloat." Lala: I don't know this story. Doc: The professor's been reading the story every night as of their bedtime routine. Lala: If everybody knows stuff I don't... how am I ever gonna feel at home here. Professor Hootsburg. Don't worry, dear. I promise you'll get to know the story in no time. (hugs Lala) Am I right, toys? (But Pandora, Dixie and Snuggs were already fast asleep) Doc: It really was a long day. Right, guys? (Lambie, Hallie, Stuffy and Chilly were already fast asleep too) Doc: Guys? Doc: (to Professor Hootsburg) Hootsie, we'd better get them to bed. (Squeakers squeaking) Dr. McStuffins: Let's get you upstairs, Maya. Professor Hootsburg: Your parents are coming up with Maya. Let's tuck everyone in quickly. Dr. McStuffins: There, there, Maya. Lala: (after Doc sings "What's Going On") It's true Doc. Something is bothering me. This place is still so new to me. I don't feel like I don't know what to do or anything. It's kind of a scary feeling. Lambie: Oh, poor Lala. You need a cuddle. (gives Lala a cuddle) Hallie: You know you're not alone, sugar. Stuffy: Everybody feels scared at bedtime sometimes. Chilly: Like me. I get scared at bedtime, lunch time, nap time, dinner time, pretty much all the time. Lala: You don't understand. Everybody already knows what to do when you get ready for bed. And the bedtime story. Everybody except me. Maybe I just don't belong here, Doc. Doc: No, Lala. Don't worry. We'll think of a way to make you feel better. (Maya was fussing) Dr. McStuffins: Shh, sweetie. It's okay. Doc: Mom, Dad, maybe Lala could help Maya get to sleep. Dr. McStuffins: What do you know? Mr. McStuffins: Seems like her new toy made her stop fussing. You are such a good big sister, Doc. Dr. McStuffins: Oh, sweetie. Doc: Night, Maya. Night-night, Lala. Lala: Night, Maya. This is our home now, and we're a family. I just know we're gonna la-la love this place. (Maya touched Lala's leg, then went to sleep) Lala: Aww! (Doc turns lights off in Maya's room) Trivia * Diagnosis: * The Owl and the Lambie Cat is a loosely variation of Edward Lear's poem The Owl and the Pussycat. * At the end of this episode, Lala came to life in front of Maya. * This is the 23rd episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 22 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button", "Goal!" and "Bringing Home Baby". Category:Baby mcstuffins Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung